1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal lug for use with an electric connector used in connection with an automotive wiring harness, and the like, and more particularly, to a terminal lug for use with a waterproof type electric connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows conventional terminal lugs. In this figure, a terminal lug a comprises a female electric contact section a1 and a wire connection section a2. The terminal lugs are each integrally joined via a joining portion c to one side of a strip-like terminal carrier b and carried to a known press connection machine (not shown).
The terminal lugs a are successively cut at the joining portions c and separated from the terminal carrier b in the press connection step while, at the same time, conductor holding pieces a2' and cover holding pieces a2" of the terminal lugs a are respectively crimped on conductors d1 and covers d2 of wires d so as to attach the terminal lugs to ends of the wires d (FIG. 13).
In this instance, since the joining portion c is of a flat plate shape that lies in the same plane as the strip-like flat terminal carrier b (FIG. 12), edge portions c1, c1 at both ends in a transverse direction of the cut joining portion c are caused to protrude outside an outer periphery of the crimped cover-holding piece a2" of the wire connection section a2 (FIG. 14).
FIG. 15 shows an electric connector of a waterproof type, in which in an open area f at the rear end of a connector housing e is fitted with a rubber waterproof stopper g which is fixed in place by a stopper cover h of synthetic resin. In the waterproof stopper g insertion holes j are formed each corresponding to a respective terminal accommodating chamber i formed in the connector housing e, and in the stopper cover h throughholes k are formed corresponding to the insertion holes j. A terminal lug a attached to the wire d is inserted from the throughhole k through the insertion hole j into the terminal accommodating chamber i and locked therein by a resilient locking piece l.
When replacement is in order, the terminal lug a is disengaged from the resilient locking piece l with a jig and pulled at the wire d to remove the terminal lug. In this instance, the aforesaid protruding edge portions c1 of the joining portion c damages the insertion hole j in the waterproof stopper g, thereby lowering the waterproof performance of the waterproof stopper.